Conventional fluid pressure cleaning equipment utilize manually operated cleaners that dispense liquids, including water, onto the surface of floors and walls and mechanically scrub the surfaces. These cleaners have housings connected to elongated handles used by work persons to move the housing relative to the surface to be cleaned. Spinners having nozzles rotatably mounted on the housing discharge cleaning liquid onto the surface. Brushes attached to the housing are used to mechanically scrub the surfaces. The cleaning liquid is spread over the surface and in time evaporates. An example of this type of cleaning equipment is disclosed by H. A. Petsch in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,019.
Cleaning devices having vacuum cleaner heads including nozzles to discharge water onto the surface to be cleaned are disclosed by H. W. Schneider in U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,626. Brushes are used on the cleaner heads to mechanically scrub the surface.